This invention relates to a water sterilization device and in particular to an ultraviolet (UV) water sterilization device in a modularized configuration.
Presently, there are two types of ultraviolet sterilization devices, one type is an open-channel sterilization reactor, and the other type is closed. The open-channel sterilization reactor is often employed for sterilization of a large flow of waste water. The closed sterilization reactor, especially using a low-pressure mercury lamp, is mainly employed for sterilization of a small amount of water used in varied areas, but is not applicable for the sterilization of water treated in a large volume with high quality. In general, the treatment capacity of a single device is relatively small, and undoubtedly and at least partly it will waste resources if a plurality of devices is combined into use. For this reason, an ultraviolet water sterilization device capable of treating a large volume is needed.
Patent application No. ZL 96228096.8 discloses a water-through ultraviolet sterilization device, including a water-through chamber comprising of three sleeves of quartz glass disposed concentrically and permitting reciprocal flow of water flow. This device has the advantages of low energy loss and high efficiency, but is structurally complicated and inconvenient for handling and maintenance. The sleeves of quartz glass cannot sustain vibration during transportation and operations especially, if the ultraviolet sterilization device needs to be disassembled in order to remove scale after operation for a period of time. This complicated structure induces inconvenience, for cleaning and maintenance. If it is necessary to increase the water volume through the sleeves of quartz glass having a single light source, the diameter of the sleeves will need to be increased, and so will the sleeve wall thickness, thus the absorption by the sleeves of ultraviolet rays will be increased, decreasing the penetrating distance in water of the ultraviolet rays and consequently decreasing the ultraviolet radiation dose accepted by water flowing through the outer and intermediate sleeve. The decreased UV dose decreases the kill effect on bacterium and viruses. Therefore, this device is not applicable for the sterilization treatment of a large volume of water.
The object of this invention is to provide a UV water sterilization device for a large volume of water. By use of an ultraviolet water sterilization system composed of the said sterilization devices in a modularized configuration, the deficiencies of the device that the treatment volume is small, and handling and maintenance are inconvenient, can be eliminated. Water sterilization with high efficiency and large volume can thus be achieved.
The object of this invention is achieved by forming the sterilization chamber into a modularized configuration each having two water-through ports. When this module is employed individually, one port is used as a water inlet and the other as an outlet of the sterilization chamber. The sterilization chamber may be formed as a single-wall configuration or a sleeve-casing configuration. Inside the sterilization reacting chamber are distributed nxe2x89xa71 one or more ultraviolet lamps with glass sleeves that are used to protect the ultraviolet lamps. One end of the ultraviolet lamp and the glass sleeve is located on a main positioning plate for the ultraviolet lamp. The scaling fitting and nut of the glass sleeve seal the juncture between the glass sleeve and the main positioning plate The main positioning plate of the ultraviolet lamp is secured on the end surface of the sterilization chamber by bolts and nuts. Each chamber module may be used individually or in combination of with two, three or more modules in a large chamber to meet the length of the UV lamps and the need for sterilization of a large volume of water. The connection between two modules, or between a module and inlet pipe or outlet pipe, is formed by a feasible joint or a flange with a sealing gasket and allows the water inlet and water outlet to be arranged at any rotational angle around a longitudinal axis with respect to each other. Each module can be also arranged as separate sections to lessen the manufacturing difficulties and simplify the assembly process. The sterilization chamber may be made as a cylinder or any other shapes.
This invention may be brought about by two plans; plan 1 is a sterilization chamber in a sleeve-casing configuration, and plan 2 is a sterilization chamber in a single-wall configuration.
The sterilization chamber in a sleeve-casing configuration for plan 1 has a water inlet or water outlet, or both, formed into a casing configuration, namely, a double-wall configuration. The inner chamber wall of the casing configuration is provided on the end portion with an auxiliary water passage that communicates with an outer casing. The water through port of the outer casing is directly connected to the inlet pipe or outlet pipe, and the auxiliary water-through passage positioned at the end portion of the inner chamber wall is located inside the outer casing. The auxiliary water-through passage is designed in two ways: one way is that the end surface of the inner chamber wall is sealed, while the side surface is provided with several auxiliary water-through orifices, which have a cross-sectional area which are equal to or similar to the area of the water passage port of the outer casing communicating therewith; the other way is that the end surface of inner chamber wall is not sealed and is directly used as an auxiliary water-through passage, which cross-sectional area is equal to or similar, to that of the inner chamber or the water-through port of the outer casing communicating therewith. The sterilization chamber in the casing configuration can also be arranged in separate sections, one section being a water-through part in a casing configuration, the other is section being a pipe spool, both being connected to form an integrated module A with number of water-through parts and pipe spools which are combined when a sterilization chamber is formed. The sterilization chamber in the casing configuration is arranged as a module that can be used individually or in combination with two, three or more modules. The connection between modules can be formed by a feasible joint or a flange with a sealing gasket which allows the water inlet to be arranged at any rotational angle relative to the water outlet.
The sterilization reacting chamber in the single-wall configuration for plan 2 has the sterilization chamber formed into a chamber with a single wall, which has two water-through ports; one port is used as a water inlet, the other port as a water outlet. The ultraviolet lamps are distributed inside the sterilization chamber. The sterilization chamber in the single-wall configuration can be also arranged in separate sections, namely, one water-through port and one pipe spool matched thereto. A number of water-through parts and pipe spools can be combined when the sterilization chamber is formed. The sterilization chamber is arranged as a module. The module can be sized in different water-through lengths and diameters, and can be used individually or in combination with two, three or more modules. The connection between modules allows the water inlet to be arranged at any rotational angle relative to the water outlet.
Here two embodiments are respectively provided for plan 1 and plan 2. The first embodiment of plan 1 is a sterilization chamber in which the water inlet or water outlet is formed into a casing configuration, and the second embodiment is a sterilization chamber which both the water inlet and water outlet are formed into casing configurations The first embodiment of plan 2 is a sterilization chamber in a single integral module, and the second embodiment is a sterilization chamber formed with several separate modules.